


What Color Is My Aura Now?

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Mental Health Issues, Non Consensual, Past Relationship(s), Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee likes to think that she's a good judge of character. She's always been able to read people's emotions pretty well, Azula's in particular, but now... well, now she's not entirely sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Color Is My Aura Now?

Ty Lee likes to think that she's a good judge of character. She's always been able to read people's emotions pretty well, Azula's in particular, but now... well, now she's not entirely sure.  
  
Azula sits against the far wall, her arms bound in chains and a steel mask across her pretty red lips. Ty Lee has seen Ozai's cell, and even his security isn't this tight. She supposes that it's because the Fire Lord isn't so much of a danger without his bending, but really, maybe this level of lock down is a bit ridiculous.  
  
The mask is hot to the touch, the steel scorching her palm when she tries to remove it. She huffs in annoyance, bites her lip, considers. Well, it'll just have to stay on.  
  
There's no sign of recognition in Azula's eyes and it hurts to think that it may not be because of the face paint and the armor but because her old friend is really just that far gone.  
  
She lowers herself into Azula's lap gingerly, eying the other girl for any sign of aggression. There is none at all. No response, no fire, no angry hissed words of accusation. Azula's aura is a dull mix of gray and brown, no sign of that familiar crimson that Ty Lee had come to know.  
  
Ty Lee shudders, presses a halting kiss to Azula's pale neck. No response. Frustration hits her like a flood, and she wants to scream and cry, wants to wail at Azula until the other girl _responds._ She grinds down into Azula's lap, presses a kiss to an exposed collarbone. Still nothing.  
  
She removes Azula's clothes tenderly, and when she can't get her shirt past the chains, she tears at it until it comes free, grateful that she'd thought to bring an extra uniform. It takes time to remove all of Azula's clothes, but the wait is more than worth it. By the time they're both naked she's used up nearly half of her visiting time, so when she reaches between Azula's legs she is perhaps a bit more hurried than she likes.  
  
Azula is fidgeting now, squirming in her chains, her back arching with every touch, every press and thrust of Ty Lee's fingers. When Ty Lee bends to lick at the place between Azula's thighs, the other girl gasps- her back arching and her hips pressing closer to Ty Lee's demanding lips.  
  
The minutes pass and Ty Lee greedily drinks in every gasp, every moan and whimper because it's at least some sign that her friend is still in there. When Azula comes, she does so with a howl and slumps back against the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
Azula looks _right at her_ when Ty Lee licks her lips, and something in those eyes darken, her aura flaring red as embers before settling back into that gray-brown that she is coming to despise.  
  
She is about to leave, her armor settled back into place when she notices it. Azula's aura is still dull, but there's the faintest hint of pink tinting the gray. Ty Lee smiles.


End file.
